


The Contract

by Wasp01



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasp01/pseuds/Wasp01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fan made Black Butler short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

“What is your desire?”  
I was surrounded in a black forest, everything was still. The trees stretched on forever to reach a black sun. I could suffocate in this impenetrable darkness from how thick it seemed to be. I was tied down by roots but I wasn’t afraid. I have a reason to be here. A shadowy wolf with glowing red eyes stared at me hungrily, patiently waiting for my response.  
“I came here to sign a contact with you demon. I require your services.”  
A mocking laughter rang about the darkness and off the black trees but unmoved; it’s menacing jaw only moving slightly.  
“And what makes you think I’d help you such a mortal like yourself?” It growled softly. Again mocking me.  
“Revenge.”  
Its black ears perked up.  
“I want to make everything and everyone pay! I shouted at the demon, regardless that it was a demon at all. “I was thrown into this world with purpose. I want a purpose!” it lifted its head slightly.  
“Is this what you desire? By saying yes you realize once our contact has been fulfilled, I’ll devour your soul and by doing so, you’ll never reach the gates of Heaven?”  
I nodded. Just then the roots tightened their grip on my wrists and ankles. I cry out in pain.  
“Don’t worry,’ it said coming closer to me, ‘the pain you’ll experience when our contract is bound will be much worse.” I feel its hot breath puffing on my face and neck. I am not afraid. I nod again.  
“Give me your mark, demon.”  
Its eyes lowered to my chest, its teeth pulling away the fabric concealing my breasts.  
“Very well.” And with that it lunges its massive jaws and sinks its teeth in between my breast, almost seeming like it’s trying to tear my heart out. I scream out in agonizing pain and threw my head back has it kept digging deeper at my flesh. I could feel mass amounts of blood trailing down my body and on its muzzle. Then suddenly a fully clothed man was kneeled before me, with his tongue licking away the blood and healing the wound he created. Then he placed his hand in between my breasts then a mere second later, a soft glow was under his palm. He removed his hand and revealed a much decorated mark, an upside down pentacle with a wolf’s tooth in the middle. He stood wearing a black butler suit. His eyes remained red and demonic.  
The roots released me and I stood holding onto his extended hand.  
“From this day forward, you’ll be my protector and my trusty servant as a butler and do everything I say with no questions asked or any hesitation. That’s an order!” A wolfish grin stretched across his face. He took my hand and said, “Yes, my lady,” and kissed my hand.

 

The curtains were drawn back and the sun’s rays shone brightly throughout the room. I groan in protest and turned on my other side, shielding myself from the unnecessary light.  
“It’s time to awake, my dear. You’re daily schedule is quite busy today.” A tray of freshly brewed tea was by the bed. It seems heavenly.  
I sit up and rub my eyes, “What’s on today’s schedule, Clyde? He comes towards me, ready to perform his duties, but I resisted him letting him undress me. His eyebrow raises but I only give him a polite look, as if telling him just this once I’ll undress myself. He only recites today’s schedule as if I didn’t interrupt him.  
“At ten am, you have political science with Miss Higgens, followed by another class with Mr. Symms with violin lesson. At noon, we have afternoon tea with your fiancé, James. At three pm you have a dance class with Mr. Lang. And later tonight we’ve been invited to a Ball.”  
I only nod. “Any letters?” The corner of his lip curled into a grim smile.  
He pulled a white envelope with a red wax stamp from his breast pocket and handed me the letter. I open it and read its contents. But apparently, I didn’t need to.  
“The Queen’s foot man brought this letter this morning. There’s been another mysterious killing in London. A mysterious figure is abducting young women and men alike and leaves their bodies mangled, disfigured and molested in some way.”  
I ball my hands into fists. “Reschedule my classes, Clyde. Plans have changed.”  
“Of course, but what of James, my lady?”  
At this point, I dressed myself in a blue gown with long sleeves with wispy laces at the end. Clyde had to tie the corset. I walked to mirror and absorbed every distinct detail. My hair was still loose and long. I stared into my big brown eyes that simply vexed people. I became somewhat more interesting to them because my eyes aren’t dark like most brown eyed women, but instead they were light and changed color from time to time from brown to green. I pulled down my corset a little, to see his mark etched into my fragile, pale skin.  
“He’ll understand. My loyalty to the Queen comes first.” He simply nodded.  
“We’re going to London.”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
Upon our arrival, people were in ranting groups, mostly men, and the women and children took cover in their humble houses. The sun was setting, leaving the sky with a blood red tint. The horses trot merrily over the cobblestones. It’s a pleasant sound to hear when riding in carriage. But I took this time to study Clyde’s features. His eyes weren’t a glowing red when I first met him, but instead a subtle, gentle brown. His hair was slicked back but a few hairs from his bangs dangled carelessly about his face, giving him a dark, dramatic look. His mouth was firm and his lips were a soft hue of pink. How tempting. He clearly had no flaws to deem him mortal, but no one would suspect that this man was a demon. Quite opposite actually.  
His eyes shift towards my gaze. I didn’t look away.  
“We’re arriving towards our destination. “ The spell between us broke once he spoke. I started to blush thinking how rude I was to stare. But is it rude when he’s not even human? I looked away quickly and took my gaze out the window of the carriage.  
“Let’s get out and investigate, shall we?”  
We investigated on foot but for a while noticing that being together means we’re not covering much ground. So I’ve decided to split up, thinking that’ll save us both time and cover much ground. On his own, he should do well.  
“Miss, do you think that is a good idea, with a vicious killer prowling about?”  
He merely smiled at me. He doesn’t care that I decided to go alone and investigate on my own. But he’s bound by contract to protect me no matter what and that doesn’t give me any lick of fear when searching on my own for a serial killer.  
“If I need you, I’ll call for you.” He didn’t resist my order.  
“Yes, my lady.” And with that he vanished into darkness.  
The moon was full and shone brightly but the alleyways reject its light, knowing that pure darkness only lingers. Perhaps this is where the killer picks their prey, as they blindly walk towards his web of darkness. I have no choice but use myself as willing bait. Before I had anytime to reconsider, a pair or grimy hands grabbed my shoulders from the dark alleyway and pulled me in.   
A wet cloth was placed on my face and no sooner than that, I fainted.  
When I awoke, I was grateful that my limbs and dress were still intact. But I was chained to a wall with my arms spread out. Instruments of torture were placed on a silver tray beside me, waiting to rip their prey to shreds, to let blood pour onto the floor. I was struggling till I heard eerie goblin laughter, bouncing off the walls. Honestly I was a little frightened, goose bumps rose on my arms. Then suddenly a man approached me with a knife in his hand.  
“What have we got ‘ere? What a pretty fly caught in a web.” He licked his yellow stained teeth. I grimaced. He came close to my face to where I could smell his foul breathe.  
“Oh yes,’ he said as he traced the knife down my neck to my blouse, ‘such a pretty fly.”  
He gawked at my exposed neck hungrily and tore open my blouse. As soon as he did, the mark glowed a soft hue of blue. I wasn’t going to play this foul man’s game anymore.  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Clyde, I need you. Protect me and kill this man! THAT’S AN ORDER!”  
The man stared at me as if he realized he caught a crazy lady but then, Clyde appeared.  
“Yes, my lady.”  
His glowing red demonic eyes shone in perfect blackness, perfect darkness. I stood still and wait patiently. The pervert swung his petty weapon aimlessly in Clyde’s direction but not hitting but air. In a blink of an eye, my chains broke free and I covered my breasts with my hands before Clyde picked me up into his arms.  
“Wha-who?” Said the pervert as he tried to sprawl free from Clyde’s grip. Clyde kicked him in the stomach hard enough to kill him. Blood trickled and out the corner of the man’s lip, and blood was pouring out his body from an unseen wound. Clyde pressed down his shoe down on the man’s face. You couldn’t even the man’s eyes but the tears falling down his blood stained cheeks. How pathetic.  
“No longer will you haunt these streets and put fear into the hearts of mothers and fathers.”  
The man clawed at Clyde’s leg but it was already too late and useless. Then the man screamed, “WHO ARE YOU!?”  
The look of satisfaction creped onto Clyde’s lips as he smiled dangerously.  
“I am a protector and a murderer, a phantom and a savior. I am your hopes and I am your nightmares. I am Clyde Skylord, a Brisbane butler.” And with that, a jolt from his leg sent this man’s head into a squashed, bloody mess. Our murder has perished. The Queen’s worries are now put to rest. Suddenly I grew exhausted.  
“Clyde take me home.” Upon closing my eyes all I remember was Clyde and enticing lips moving.  
“Yes, my lady.”

I awoke suddenly in the middle of the night.  
“Clyde?” I whispered.  
Not even a second later, he came through my bedroom doors, holding a candlestick with a flame flickering about.  
“Yes Madame?”  
Before I could even open my mouth to speak, he quickly stated, “I already sent word to the Queen, notifying that the perpetrator was taken care of. And was disposed properly.”  
I nodded in approvement. Absent minded, I touch his mark in between my breasts. He smiles.  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to James’s afternoon tea that was scheduled for today.”  
“He’ll get over it.’’ Again he continues to smile. Why does he do that? I wonder sometimes what he’s really thinking. A shiver went through me.  
“Anything else you desire?” I was tempted to ask him to never leave my side and stay with me always but I knew saying such things would make me seem like a hopeless fool.  
“No, I’m going back to bed.” He walks over and kisses my hand.  
“Yes, my lady.”  
He snuffs out the flames and disappears into the darkness. My name is Rose Brisbane, Daughter of the late famous De’caul Brisbane. And I have sold my soul to my demon butler, Clyde Skylord, to reap revenge on those who have wronged me.


End file.
